


Telling Tales

by infinitestarsintheskye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, I wrote this instead of writing my other wip whoops, One Shot, oh the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitestarsintheskye/pseuds/infinitestarsintheskye
Summary: Fitzsimmons deal with the consequences of having some very intelligent children, and the consequential frequent visits to the headmistresses office.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Telling Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Surprise! I wrote this in an afternoon, partly because I was procrastinating writing my other as yet unnamed fic, but mostly because I have had this idea floating around in my head for a while and just needed to get it out. I am soft beyond BELIEF for FitzSimmons as parents and so this was literally the easiest fic that I have written in a while. If you are new around these parts, just a heads up, my personal ride or die name for baby girl FitzSimmons is Eilidh May, which is pronounced Ay-lee. I know, gaelic makes no sense. Anyway, please enjoy some senseless FLUFF.

Jemma sighed. It was a beautiful day outside, and yet she was stuck inside looking over lab reports the director had sent for her to take a glance at. She loved that she and Fitz had been allowed to stay on at SHIELD, in a strictly advisory capacity, and she wouldn’t swap the peace and the joy of their new life for the field again, not for all the money in the world, but that did not stop her wishing that the director had sent these reports over on a slightly wetter day. What she wouldn’t give to just be pottering around in her garden, the sound of Fitz tinkering away in the lab behind her. As if summoned by her very thought of him, Fitz poked his head around the door of the study, his face slightly flustered. 

“Jem, the school called.” He said.

“Again? Oh, dear, what’s he done now?” Jemma asked, a slight smile in her voice.

Hamish, their youngest, at only just four years old, having already skipped two years of school and there were already discussions of putting him straight into the Primary Three class after the Easter holidays, had a tendency of getting himself into a vast array of mischief. They knew exactly what caused it. He was a bright little boy, and just tended to get a big creative when he got bored, resulting in Jemma and Fitz getting no less than five phone calls from the school in the last year that he had been attending to come in and discuss his behaviour. The last time they’d been called in, Hamish had taken it upon himself to attempt to build an almost functional little engine out of Lego and rubber bands when he should have been doing his maths worksheet. As it had turned out, Hamish had finished his worksheet, he’d just finished it so quickly that the teacher didn’t believe him, and he’d given some very cheeky retorts back to her. As they sat in the headteachers office listening to all of this, Jemma had never been more convinced that Hamish was every bit his father’s son. So, when in reply to her question, Fitz shook his head, Jemma was taken aback. 

“Not him, her. I was surprised too.” He said, smiling at the look of shock on Jemma’s face. 

“What did they say she’d done?” Jemma asked, once she’d gotten over her shock. 

“Something about lying during show and tell, scaring the other kids and not owning up to it.” Fitz sighed. 

“Lying?! That doesn’t sound like Eilidh. She’s about as good at lying as I was!” Jemma exclaimed. 

Fitz gave a small laugh. It was true, their eldest child had absolutely inherited Jemma’s natural ability, or really lack thereof, of not being able to lie should her life depended on it. 

“Well I guess we’re just going to have to go in and find out.” Fitz said with a mixture of a smile and a grimace.

“Give me a hand then?” Jemma said, holding out her two hands towards him. 

Fitz smiled before walking over to her, placing a hand on her very pregnant belly, the current residence of their third child, before grasping her hands and helping her out of the desk chair. 

“What did she even take in today?” Fitz asked as he helped Jemma to her feet. 

“My wedding ring. I didn’t have it on, my hands are too swollen for it now, and she was so insistent and excited, I couldn’t see why not. I know how careful she is, she wouldn’t lose it.”

“Like mother like daughter.” Fitz sniggered. 

Jemma swatted him lightly on the chest, and began shuffling around as quickly as her belly would allow her, getting ready to leave for the school just down the road. 

When they arrived at the headteachers office just over fifteen minutes later they found Eilidh sat outside, her bottom lip trembling. She looked up at the sound of their footsteps and immediately burst into tears. Jemma practically ran towards her, her mother bear instincts to both protect her child and to harm whoever hurt them had been heightened by her pregnancy, and she wrapped her daughter into the biggest hug, letting her just cry into her shoulder. Like Hamish, Eilidh had skipped a few years of school, and at just seven years old was nearly ready to move onto high school level work, though Jemma and Fitz were hesitant about actually placing her into the local high school, wanting to try and keep her around children of her own age for as long as possible. 

“Would you like to tell me and Mummy what happened?” Fitz asked softly, once Eilidh had peeled herself out of Jemma’s shoulder.

“I-I was j-just telling stories about you and M-mummy?” Eilidh replied, her little voice wobbling woefully. 

“What kind of stories Monkey?” 

“About your adventures. About Daddy finding Mummy in space and the big scary monster and then Mummy travelling all OVER space to try and find Daddy.” Eilidh explained. 

Jemma and Fitz shared a look as soon as Eilidh had finished speaking. They had only recently started sharing some very paired down stories of their time in the field with her. Eilidh was a very intelligent and observant child, and had begun asking questions like ‘Why doesn’t Mummy like it when it’s windy?’, and ‘Why does Daddy’s hand sometimes shake?’, and they didn’t want to lie to her. What the two geniuses had clearly forgotten to make absolutely clear, was that those stories were not to leave the house. 

“Ah, Dr and Dr FitzSimmons, thank you for coming in.” The voice of the portly little headmistress sounded. 

She showed the two of them into her office, where she explained that Eilidh had been telling outlandish tales about the two of them during show and tell and had scared some of the children, despite some of them being three years older than her. Jemma and Fitz shared another nervous glance at each other, quickly trying to figure out how on earth to explain themselves out of this one.

“Eilidh is a very bright little girl, but it isn’t fair for her to use that to her advantage to terrorise the other pupils.” The headmistress finished. 

“Hold on, terrorise is a bit of a strong word.” Fitz protested. 

“Yes, I would have to agree there. Eilidh is bright, and maybe today let her imagination get the better of her…” Jemma started.

“But she would never purposely set out to cause any kind of harm to her classmates. I can assure you.” Fitz finished. 

“I understand what you’re saying but Eilidh kept protesting that this was all true, which distressed some of her classmates even further. I’m sorry but we cannot let that kind of behaviour continue, even in a special case such as Eilidh.” The headmistress sighed. 

“We’ll have a talk with her about it…” Fitz started.

“But we will not let you punish her for this. A little bit of an overactive imagination isn’t a bad thing, and we certainly will not be punishing her for using her imagination.” Jemma finished firmly. 

“We’ll have a discussion with her, but we would appreciate if you didn’t take the matter any further. Now if that’s everything you wished to discuss with us, I think we’d like to take our daughter home for the rest of the day.” Fitz said, standing up, offering Jemma his hand to help her up too. 

The headmistress just gaped at them before nodding and muttering something like a dismissal. Stepping out of the office, Eilidh looked up at them nervously, before Fitz scooped her up in his arms, propping her up on his hip. 

“I’m not in trouble?” Eilidh asked nervously, looking from her father’s face to her mother’s. 

“No monkey. You’re not in trouble, however we do need to have a talk about the stories about Mummy and Daddy’s adventures. You see they are some very special stories, just for us. Other people, like your classmates won’t understand them. So, from now on, do you think you can do that?” Fitz explained gently, as they walked down the corridor to the school’s entrance.

Eilidh nodded before tucking her head into Fitz’s shoulder. 

“I can do that Daddy.” Eilidh said softly. 

It was this moment, this explanation, as Eilidh would inform them in later years, that affirmed her suspicions that they weren’t quite a normal family. As they made their way towards the school doors, they passed a classroom door, which just as they approached it was the source of a very loud clatter and the raised voice of a teacher shouting “HAMISH FITZSIMMONS!”. Exchanging their thousandth silent look of the day, Jemma and Fitz clearly had the same thought. 

“Maybe we should just bring Hamish home with us as well?” Fitz suggested, with a knowing look. 

“It’s maybe for the best.” Jemma replied with a smile, her hand already on Hamish’s classroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Like I said I could not for the life of me get the idea of a FitzSimmons child telling her class about her parents adventures across space (and maybe time, there's still 8 episodes of this season left WHO KNOWS) and just freaking out the rest of the class and FitzSimmons having to come down to the school and explain.  
> My own personal headcanon (or is it a headcanon if it's my fic??) is that baby number three is another little girl, called Phillipa (Pippa!) Skye FitzSimmons. I had to go searching round for a name that I liked enough and boy oh boy that took a hot second. Apparently I'm very picky when it come to potential FitzSimmons baby names. But Phillipa Skye works and is a fitting tribute to Coulson and to Daisy, I think (I PROMISE I'M NOT BEING NARCISSISTIC WITH THE MIDDLE NAME I JUST REALLY THINK THEY MIGHT DO THAT). Anyway, thanks again for reading! 
> 
> Skye :)


End file.
